Deep
by WorldisWeird
Summary: *tick*tock*tick*tock*. A loud thud could be heard coming up the stairs. Then another thud followed...and another. *tick*tock*tick*tock*. It was silent except for the clocks clicks and clanks every second. A whimper almost escaped the mouth of a hidden figure behind the curtain. With a crash the loud steps continued back down the stairs. The clocks whisper was no more. Closed SYOC.
1. Another Summary

**Hey guys! I have all the characters for the story but I will introduce them later. I would like to start of by saying I am so sorry to anyone who didn't make it in the story and sorry to anyone who isn't the main 5. It was really hard for me to determine where everyone went because they were all so good, but the main 5 are based off of what best fit my thoughts on the main 5. On a different subject, the beginning of the story will take some time because the beginning never came easily to me. So to get on with the characters.**

Main Five

Camille Alessandra Sanchez (Alex), Daughter of Erebos- Jcuret98

Alena Louis, Daughter of Apollo- mnmdancin12

Nicholas South (Nick) Son of Ares- mnmdancin12

Alan Scott Sennet (Al/Little/Lucky), Son of Tyche- Magic From Your Heart

Quincy Ramos (Quin), Son of Dionysus- xxbookwormmockingjayxx

Minor Characters

Emmet Grayson Blake, Son of Hephaestus- ParadoxxFoxx

Emily Lea Turner (Em/Emmy), Daughter of Hephaestus- felinefairy100

Introduced Later

Cryrus Harrin, Son of Honos- Kawkawrawr


	2. The Flag

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO/HoO characters.**

 **Chapter 1: The Flag**

"Oh yeah, and don't go past the creek."

At the moment, Alena Louis, a relatively small 16 year old with long wavy blond hair and freckles, wasn't sure if she could make it past the tree they were standing by. One of her teammates, Nicholas South, made sure he covered everything someone should know about Capture the Flag—every little thing. Nicholas stood at 5'11 with a light tone and a lot of muscles, but being the son of the war god he was naturally built that way. He had dark brown hair that went down to his green eyes.

"Well, that is about all you need to know about this game." Nicholas said.

It was Alena's first week at a camp she didn't want to be at, with creatures and beings she knows nothing about, playing a game she didn't want to join, about to fight against people she didn't want to hurt. Being at Camp Half-blood was a nightmare, a nightmare with a cute guy named Nick, but still a really big nightmare.

Alena was given the only weapon there was available, a celestial bronze sword. It was about the right size for Alena, except she had no training in combat whatsoever. Nick sensed her discomfort with this game as she stared at him with her big blue eyes.

Nick scratched the back of his head, "Uhh...ALAN!"

A boy came running up to Nick. He was shorter than Alena, and looked a year older than her, despite his features. He was about 5' and he didn't look like he weighed very much. He was quite pale and had hair that looked like he was electrocuted a few times, but it also had that attractive bed head style. His eyes were a hazel so bright it looked amber, which confused most of the campers.

"Alena, this is Alan. Alan, this is Alena" Nick said.

Alan put his shield in his left next to his chain staff hand and held his right hand out. "Nice to meet you. You can call me Al." Alan said while shaking Alena's hand. "Nice to meet you too." She said.

"Al I need you to stay with Alena for the game, I would go with her but I work best by myself." Nick turned and left to talk to the rest of the team. Alan was about to protest against what Nick said, but decided it was best not to. Alan and Alena went to join the Nick and the team.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, the blue team was preparing for battle.

Their leader, Emmet Blake, an average, 15 year old, messy haired, freckled faced boy, was discussing their strategy.

"Em, you are going to go around the red team's guard, where Quin and Cecil will follow and you guys are going attack from behind. Then..." Emmet was cut off by his sister, Emily, who was a few inches taller than him and a year older as well. She had the same brown hair as her brother but longer and made most of her armor, which she was pretty proud of.

"Wait, why behind? Can't we go from the sides it would be much easier if we did, not to mention we could escape with the flag without being chased."

Emmet disagreed greatly. "Um, no. They have Apollo on there team and remember last time when Kala was guarding and I had to save your ass from the venomous arrow _you_ made her?"

"No, actually I don't remember that happening, and you can't be for sure that someone from the Apollo cabin is guarding this time, it could be anyone; Lou Ellen, Nico, Mark, Nick, Alan,..."

"Oh my gods, Em, stop! I get it, but you can never be to sure." Emmet said, quite annoyed that his sister wouldn't follow his plan. Emily shrugged, satisfied, and remained silent the rest of the time.

The game began and Alan and Alena walked stealthily into the forest.

10 minutes passed and Alena had already accidentally elbowed an opposing camper in the face and tripped another. Alan was quite surprised by this and felt very confident there was no chance of losing for the red team.

After several failed conversations between the two, Alan pointed out a small blue object directly in front of two almost symmetrical tall trees.

Upon approach, a twig snapped under Alena's foot which caused a small green creature to appear out of what seemed to be nowhere.

Alena started to panic. "Oh my god! What is that? WHAT IS THAT?! Is it going to kill me?"

"Chill out." Alan said calmly and quietly, confused at Alena's reaction

"It's a tree nymph, she won't hurt you" Alan said as the little being ran off.

Alan and Alena continued towards the flag, but stopped and hid behind a nearby boulder, as they saw two campers guarding. They both wondered how they weren't seen or heard.

Alan was whispering a plan to himself and Alena just listened and waited.

Alan was about to tell Alena what he had come up with when a loud bang was heard all throughout the camp. Chiron, Dionysus, the infirmary, and all other at camp stopped what they were doing to see what it was.

"What the hell?" Alan said.

He and Alena stood up, but immediately regretted it. The ground started to shake—slowly, then suddenly very fast and rough.

No one knew what was going on, almost all of the campers knew the camp had controlled weather. Very few of the campers had been in an earthquake, but none of them needed to be in one to know that what was happening was no earthquake.

Alan was cursing as he was losing balance. He eventually lost all control of his body and fell, hitting his head on the boulder he and Alena were hiding behind.

Alena was terrified and confused, like everyone else at Camp Half-Blood, except she was completely clueless and had an unconscious body lying next to her. She slowly guided herself down to Alan and tried to pick him up.

The ground movements stopped and the campers guarding the flag were gone. Alena ran to grab the flag and ran back to get Alan. Carrying Alan was hard. Alena had no idea where she was or how to get out of it. She kept looking for people but couldn't find anyone.

Alena was walking for what seemed like forever. She took another step and heard something. She saw someone behind a bush, and then suddenly they were in front of the bush.

Alena was face to face with a girl an exact inch taller than her, about 17. She had caramel skin and long black curly hair. The girls green eyes staring directly into Alena's big blue ones.

"D-di-did you just walk th-through that bush?" Alena ask dumbfounded.

The girl glanced at the bush, and then back at Alena. The girl nodded her head and shrugged at Alena's facial expression as if to say "What? You can't?".

Alena asked no further questions.

"Is that Alan?" The girl asked as she observed the body, clearly knowing it was.

"Yes" Alena said. "He hit his head and became unconscious."

The girl started to laugh. Alena felt quite offended for Alan, but she didn't say anything, instead, just stared at the girl who was now on the ground holding her stomach saying "Oh my gods! The irony!"

"I don't understand." Alena said.

The girl got up and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Alan is the son of Tyche." Alena still looked confused. " Tyche is the goddess of luck, and it is quite unlucky that he hit his head." The girl said. She was kind of annoyed she had to explain the joke, making it no longer funny.

"I haven't seen you around camp before. Are you new?" The girl asked.

"Yeah" Alena replied. "Do you know the way out of here?" She asked the girl.

"Yep" The girl said. "Follow me"

Alena followed her, still carrying Alan.

"I'm Camille by the way, call me Alex" .

"I'm Alena".

Once Alena was out of the forest with the Alan, Alex told her to take Alan to the infirmary.

At the infirmary, Alena met two boys, one with blond hair and the other with black, which she remembered was on her team. They said their names were Will and Nico.

Will told her to eat something that tasted like honey and smelled like it to. She asked him what it was and he told her it was called ambrosia.

Alena forgot about the flag in her hand and was congratulated by Nico. She thanked him and left the infirmary.

As she walked out she spotted Nick and gave him the flag. The red team won and some of the camp was still recovering from the disaster during the game, but otherwise the camp was normal.

Another loud bang was heard.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhangers, aren't they the best? Hey guys you made it through the first chapter. Yay! Sorry it took so long hopefully future chapters won't take as long but I am a big procrastinator soooo... Sorry this is so short as well, I will try to make future ones longer. I hope you guys enjoyed it though.**


	3. Sorry

**I Am Really Sorry**

Wow! I got sidetracked. I apologize to everyone it has been a seriously long time since I have updated this. I am so sorry, school caught up to me and I fell behind on this. I am not canceling the story I will continue it, just please don't get mad if it takes a while. I will be starting again soon, so once again sorry.


	4. Smell of Fear

**Disclaimer: I own no PJO/HoO characters.**

 **Chapter 2: Smell of Fear**

The ground shook once more. But this time, it's pattern changed. It shook in a specific spot, cracking but never crumbling. The fear could be seen and heard through the camp while Chiron and Dionysus tried to keep everyone calm. Well, Chiron did, Dionysios looked around for some alcohol in this messy situation.

The barrier around the forest had failed, is at least what everyone thought. But no one thought that it could come from inside.

Suddenly a deep voice boomed out. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, yet also nowhere at all.

" _Haha! The scent of fear smells so sweet. I have been waiting so long for this moment, and now it is here"_

Camille, like everyone else, wondered who and why this thing was here. Why was it disturbing the camp? Camille, though, took up the courage to ask.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

The voice responded with a chuckle and a cackling voice. " _Look at you! Camille Alexandra Sanchez, or, my bad, 'Alex' is it? You amuse me, I smell your fear more than all the others, it is strong, quite the opposite of you I do say. For only you chose to hide in the darkness while you see the others get hurt. But I should say you are slightly more achieved than your mother, who hid behind drugs and men and…."_

The voice became interrupted by another.

"Don't talk about my mother." Alex said as the tears went down her face.

"You don't know her and you don't know me, and we sure as hell don't know you."

" _Ah, but I know all."_ The voice said.

"Well if you know so much come and fight me you fucking coward." Alex said now frustrated. The rest of the campers just stood and watched.

" _YOU WISH TO FIGHT THOSE YOU HAVE NEVER KNOW?! YOU HAVE NO IDEA THE LIMIT OF MY POWER!"_ Said the voice, yelling.

After the outburst, the trees started to fall, but not normally, into the ground. The ground would open, close, and spit the tree back out again. Alex stood by and watched. She tried to back up, but she was frozen with fear.

" _You wish to fight, but what for. You won't be remembered. No one knows you."_ The voice said, sounding almost empathetic.

" _Haha. What humor."_ Said the voice, changing its tone.

All that Alex could do was look down, feel ashamed of what she thought was the truth. She ran her hand through her thick curls.

" _I will be back soon enough"_ The voice started, " _I have other business to attend to, more fear to spread other than weaklings such As 'Alex'."_

No one really knew what to do. Everyone just stood there, frightened and confused.

"It is getting late, we should get ready for the bonfire" Chiron said as he broke the silence.

Chiron leaned his head over to Dionysios "You won't find any it is best you transfer back to your regular beverage of the soft drink"

"Oh, uh yes, of course" Dionysios squeaked, caught of guard.

Later that evening they had the bonfire. Alena had been claimed by Apollo, but it hadn't even been that big of deal not even for Alena, considering what had happened that day.

"How often does this happen" Alena asked Nick.

"Not very often" Nick told her.

The day had felt long, and nearly over.

A murmur spread through the camp.

Emmet walked over to Camille, who was now in tears sitting on the ground, shaken by everything the voice had said.

"Alex...are you alright?" Emmet cared for Alex. They had been dating for a month. He was younger than her but he was taller, their differences didn't bother them though.

Alex wiped her tears Away "No, I am not fucking fine, you heard what tha..that..that thing said, about me, about my family, my life. What if its true?" She looked up at him, the pain clearly visible in her eyes.

"No...no of course not, don't say that. You are amazing and a lot of people care for you. They love you. And I…well I...lo...I think you are amazing and beautiful and brave and...and…" He wanted to go on, but he could tell by the smile on Camille's face that what he said was enough. He sat next to her and hugged her close and kissed her forehead.

"It will be okay" He reassured.

On the other side of the fire, on a log sat Alan, discussing everything that had happened that day. Next to him sat Quincy Ramos, son of Dionysios. He was taller than Alan, by ten inches, and he had black hair with spiked bangs.

"Hey Al" Quicy said. Trying to start a conversation. Alan just looked at his beautiful purple eyes.

"I get lost in your eyes when you look at me" Alan never means to flirt, it just sorta happens.

Quin blushed hardcore. "Uh, thanks?"

Quin was about to continue the conversation when everyone turned their attention to the front of the camp.

A red haired girl walked toward Dionysios and Chiron.

"Holy shit!" Dionysios said surprised.

Chiron completed his sentence, "It's Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

Nico stood by Chiron. "She hasn't been here in 3 years."

She stood in front of all the campers, looking nervous.

"Hey."

 **A/N: Damn back at it again with the cliffhangers. How great am I? Sorry this took soooo long. I will try to update faster, but you know me. Also I am sorry the chapters are so short I will work on making them longer.**


	5. The Prophet Returned

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO/HoO characters.**

 **Chapter 3: The Prophet Returned**

"Hey"

No one moved; no one spoke.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare's red hair flew in the wind. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She said. The camp still remained silent.

Chiron finally said something, "Oh no, Camp Half-Blood is always welcome to you."

He opened his mouth to say something but then stopped himself. He walked closer to Rachel instead, and a faint mutter was heard from the campers.

"Meet me on the balcony of the Big House once all the campers are in their cabins." He said, then moved along. "Proceed." Chiron announced turning towards the campers, and just like that they were talking and playing again.

Rachel made her way over to where Will Solace was standing — next to a log that faced the entrance of the forest. He stood with one hand on Nico Di Angelo's shoulder and the other to his side.

"Will! Nico!" Rachel said with the most excitement she had expressed all day, and happy that she could she people she knew over all the new campers. "It is so nice to see you guys." Will and Nico turned their heads to face Rachel who pulled a hug.

"As well as you." Will said, still squeezed in the hug. "How are you?" Rachel let go of the grasp, placing a hand on each of Will's shoulders.

"Ah, those are matters I must discuss with Chiron I'm afraid."

"I see." Will responded. She turned to rub Nico's hair, she didn't say anything.

"And you?" Rachel quickly said, almost forgetting to ask; She turned back to Will, "Could be better." Will shrugged.

"We could all be better." Nico cut in.

"Oh?" Rachel started, "Why so?"

"Like you said, those are matters you must discuss with Chiron." Nico said. They continued to chat for a while.

The conversation stopped as a familiar face walked towards Rachel, a camper she had seen before.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, a pleasure." The camper said, putting his hand out to shake.

"I believe we've met, Nicholas South, isn't it?" She asked and was answered with a nod, but did not shake his hand resulting in a blush and his hand being put to his side.

"And I wish I could say it was a pleasure, but I came here on business." Rachel continued. She turned back to Will and Nico to talk.

"Oh, okay" Nick muttered under his breath, feeling a little rejected; mostly because he just was. Then a realization hit him. He had completely forgot about Alena. "Fuck." he mumbled and turned to go find her.

After looking for 7 minutes he found Alena by the creek laughing with Emily Lea Turner and one of the satyrs.

"Hey, Alena!" Nick called. Alena looked back and smiled. She gestured for him to come sit next to her. "Hey." She said.

"Hey." He said. "Sorry I left you by yourself."

"Oh it's quite alright." Alena said.

"Could have used your protection though." Alena giggled at her added on joke.

"Yeah, but why would I wanna protect you?" Nick hesitated, he seemed nervous. He looked at Alena who looked quite offended. Nick blushed. What a dick move, that was not what I meant to say, Nick thought.

Alena tried to keep the conversation going. "Turns out I am a child of Apollo, I'm not quite sure who that is, maybe you could inform me sometime?"

"Oh yeah, for sure" Nick responded, and Alena grinned at the over excitement in his voice. Nick adjusted the position of his hand, "accidentally" placing his hand on Alena's.

Alena didn't move her hand but instead her head as she looked over to see Em making something out of the sand. She was a little confused so she turned to Nick who was only paying attention to Alena.

"What are you making?" Alena asked Em, only concerned.

Emily's project piled back into sand. "Well, nothing now." She said a little upset. She turned to face the satyr.

Alena looked upset as well. She turned to Nick, "Excuse me." She removed her hand from Nicks and turned to leave.

Alena just pace around a tree for what to her, felt like forever. She felt tears run down her face and down her chin, dripping to the dirt. She didn't realize Nick was walking over to her until his hand touched her face and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Is everything alright?" "Sorry, I know you're not alright because you're crying it was just uh...verbal reflex" Nick said kinda liking the sound of that name but still concerned about Alena.

Alena took a deep breath in to stop the tears and just to relax a bit. "I need to leave this place." Alena stated unsure of what to say next.

"Oh yeah the forest isn't the best place for comfort ya know, with the monsters and all..." Nick continued but was interrupted by Alena. "No no I need to leave this...this..." She hesitated as she couldn't remember the name as she paced nervously around Nick," this...camp. I have to go back home I have to tell my mom, I have to..." "Wait slow your roll there pal what happened?" Alena stopped pacing to stare at Nick, then at the ground.

"My whole life I was raised by my mom and my dad, well, at least I thought he was my dad. And now that I find out that my real dad is some guy name Arlo I realize my whole life I have been lied to."

"Oh, well then." Alena started to walk to the Apollo cabin, but not before Nick stopped in front of her. "I'm sure your mother had good intentions for what she did. I mean she fucked a god and had you, and his name is Apollo by the way _not_ Arlo." Nick said, he just wanted to reassure Alena, he didn't want her to feel alone, not like he did; he didn't want her to feel abandoned like he had felt before, thinking your parents did what they did because they didn't love you, that's what he felt—what he still feels.

"Just...wait, okay? Next chance we get, who knows we may get a mission to go somewhere else than Camp Half-Blood I'll go with you, we can see...you can see." Nick said as he stopped and Alena ran into him.

Alena started, "If you think it's best..." "I do" Nick interrupted, "Then alright. And also, please don't talk about my mom doing the nasty with anyone it is really weird." Alena flashed Nick a smile.

Nick looked into Alena's blue eyes and just stared, they both just stared at each other for a while.

Alena and Nick were so into the moment neither heard the footsteps of Em approaching.

"Hey...uh, Nick?" Em said as both Alena and Nick got out of their trance.

Nick turned away from Alena giving her one last glance, then turned to Em.

"Walk with me?" Em said. "Uh, yeah, sure" Nick said, walking with Emily.

"Is, uh, is everything okay? Do you need something?."

"A talk." Em chuckled. "I'm just concerned." "About?" Nick said "About everything." Em said with her eyes starting to water. "What if we are under attack again?"

"Look, Em, I'm sure it's nothing we are a camp full of demigods, monsters are bound to try and attack every now and then." Nick said.

Em and Nick stopped by the Hephaestus cabin door. "You know damn well that that was no normal attack." Em sniffled and wiped her hand across her eyes. "Nick, you are my best friend, and I know you like that girl Alena, but do you think she has something to do with the attack?"

Nick looked hurt as he talked, "Well I never really thought about it, but no I don't think it is her." "We'll talk about it more tomorrow, but right now you need to go to sleep." Nick pulled Em into a hug, and as soon as Em squeezed tighter Nick did too. After about 14 seconds they let go. Nick patted Em on the back, "Get some rest."

Em turned to her door as Nick started to walk the other direction. "Nick?" "Yes" Nick said, his back still turned, "Thank you...and goodnight."

"No problem, night." Nick said as he started to walk to the Big House for no real reason, he had to get to bed to, but didn't. Once he got to the entrance of the Big House he heard a familiar voice.

Nick saw Chiron as he walked to the entrance, making direct eye contact with Nick.

"Ah, Nicholas, just the person I was looking for, please come inside." Said Chiron. Nick didn't question it so he entered. Nick finally saw the voice he heard and who would it belong to other than Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel rolled her eyes at Nick with her arms crossed and a tired look on her face.

"Nick we have a problem" Chiron said, "and a prophecy."

* * *

 **A/N So sorry I really suck at updating, but I had the worst writer's block. I tried to make a schedule, but much like me, it didn't go anywhere. Oh yeah, guess what? I have shout outs. Big thanks to mnmdancin12 for reading over bits of this chapter and an even bigger thanks to a non-user but a dear friend for reading over it and helping me out with my block giving me advice and suggestions. And the biggest one of all...Thank all of you! For reading my story and staying with me even though I have a terrible procrastinating habit, so yeah thanks for that but peace out for now.**


	6. The Cabin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any PJO/HoO characters**

Chapter 4: The Cabin

"Nick, we have a problem" Chiron said, "and a prophecy."

Nick walked out of the building, but he didn't walk out the same he walked in. Nick was scared now, he was confused. "Why me? Why now?" He thought.

He needed something to calm him down. He passed by the Hermes cabin, and not by accident either.

"Conner, Travis." Nick whispered through the side window of the cabin, he knew they were awake, they almost always were.

He waited for about two minutes until he tapped on the door, gently. He knew if he wasn't quiet and stealthy, the harpies would catch him, and that was _not_ anything enjoyable.

Conner came out the door followed by Travis. "Sup." said Connor. "Hey." Nick said.

"So…?" Travis cut in through the silence of the night.

"So, what?" Nick responded.

"Exactly, so what do you need or want? Why are you here?" Travis said.

"Oh, right, um do you guys have anything to ease the mind, I know you guys have some weird shit to do that, but no drugs I don't mean that kinda thing just like… I don't actually know, and I was hoping you would." Nick said, hesitant, nervous.

There was silence for a moment.

"Do you wanna cookie?" Conner asked, the empathy clear in his voice. "Yeah, a cookie sounds pretty good"

Travis brought out of bag of cookies and they all sat on the side of the cabin, eating cookies, all of them mute.

"These are really good, thank you." Nick said. "They do smell strange though."

"Oh, wait, Travis, weren't these the edibles?" Conner looked at his brother.

"Wait, edibles?" Nick said concerned. He set his cookie down on the bag.

"It means it has pot in it." Conner said, as if it was nothing.

"What?" Nick said, irritation in his words. "Ya know, cannabis, marijuana, weed, the devil's lettuce, the greens, the…" Travis was interrupted.

"Travis, I know what pot is, but why are they in the cookies?!" Nick exclaimed, trying his hardest not to be loud and trigger the harpies. "I dunno. Forgot I guess." "Forgot? You just forgot that there is drugs in a batch of cookies?" He said in an angered whisper. Travis and Conner both shrugged.

"Oh my gods! You guys are no help!" Nick tried to stand up and walk away but found it very difficult to do so. "Dude, are you okay?" Conner asked, about to stand up and help. "Yes, I'm fine." Nick said and Conner sat back down.

Nick tried his best to make it back to the Ares cabin, but he struggled the whole way there, even though the distance wasn't large.

He was almost at the door when he saw a figure outside of the cabin. His vision was blurry and he couldn't see who it was, but he walked closer to it.

He eventually got there to see it was Em, she turned around and saw him.

"Oh gods, Nick you scared me! I was calling your name and I was wondering where you were I needed to talk." She said.

"Yep mhm." Nick mumbled.

"But that is obviously not important right now, Nick, are you okay?" Em said, she sounded scared. Nick tried to shake his head, but his head just ended up going in every direction. "I don't think so." Nick mumbled. He let out a small giggle.

Em checked his eyes and looked him in the face as she tried to stand him up straight. "Nick? Are you high?"

Nick attempted a shrug, "Maybe."

"Oh my gods, Nick!" Em said. Em didn't want anyone to see him like looked around then helped lead him to the closest, empty cabin— the Poseidon cabin; just until he was better. She led Nick in first then followed after him shutting the door.

"Hmm this place seems familiar." Nick said as he chuckled.

"Yeah, remember Percy Jackson?" Em said in a said in a sarcastic, but informative way as she looked around the cabin.

"Oh I remember him, why? What about him?" Nick asked. Em looked at him like an alien. "When he went to camp here he was in this cabin." Em explained.

Nick looked around and then sat on one of the bottom beds. "Oh, yeah."

Em sat beside him. Nick turned to see her face. They just stared at each other. Em leaned in as her lips touched Nick's.

Nick started to pull away. "Em..." Nick was serious now. "This isn't right, you know it isn't."

"What feels good isn't always right, and right now, I feel good" Em said. This time when Em leaned in for a kiss, Nick didn't pull away.

It was just Em and Nick, all alone, behind a shut door in the empty, quiet night of the Poseidon cabin.

It was dark outside. Nick didn't notice when he first woke up, but soon realized. He knew it was the next day. "The next day, the next day," Nick thought. "Why is it _the next day?_ " He wondered. He then asked himself "What happened _last night_?" Where was he and why was he there?

"My gods." Nick mumbled, a little drowsy. He looked around. "Is this the Poseidon cabin?" Nick thought aloud.

"Mmmm hey." Em whispered as she awoke. Her hand touching Nick's bare chest.

Nick turned and was startled by the sight of Em next to him, and the realization that he was naked. He looked over at Em who was also naked.

"Em, what is going on?" While Nick sounded scared, Em sounded disappointed, "You don't remember." Nick tried to keep his voice down, "Like hell I remember!" Em just looked at him with her light hazel eyes, then she looked down.

Em started, "Nick, last night you were really high, like so high you could orbit earth. You could barely walk." "Okay, then?" Nick asked.

Em sighed, "Then, I brought you here so the harpies wouldn't catch you, and…" She stopped. She looked at Nick, guilty. "We kissed."

"Em, why are we naked?" Nick said, not ready for the truth. "Nick…" Em was interrupted. "Em, please tell me th-that we di-di-did not do wha-what I think. Please Em, you did not do this." Nick said as he was starting to remember little bits.

Em's eyes started to water, "Nick, I'm sorry."

"Damn it, Em! How could you do this. You just took advantage of me? I couldn't even fucking walk, Em, you have a boyfriend!" Nick was frustrated. He looked at Em, she had tears running down her face.

"I was a virgin, Em. You took that from me." Nick said softly. "I'm so sorry." Em said, her voice cracking. Nick didn't say anything.

There was a silence for two or three minutes.

Nick took a deep breath in, "Can you um, turn around? I kinda wanna get dressed." Nick said, sadness detected in his voice. Em turned, tear stains on her face.

Nick put his shirt on, "Hey, um, get your clothes on and go to your cabin, act like you were there the whole night...you are going to have to tell Alan ya know." Nick walked out the door. He walked into his cabin and to his bed. He tried to sleep, but he only thought about what happened, he was sad. He was saving himself for someone special, he would never get that back.

Alan awoke by the sound of the megaphone outside. "Up, up campers, time to wake up." Alan groggily got out of bed along with the other campers in the Tyche cabin. There wasn't many campers, maybe 5 including Alan.

Alan left the cabin to go get breakfast, he wasn't very social, so meals were never really that enjoyable for him; sure he talked to his friends sometime, but mostly he just ate.

"Hey, Lucky." He gave Quin a smile as he sat down at the table. Alan had always thought that was stupid nickname, but that would never stop Quin from using it.

"Hey." Alan continued to eat his waffles.

Nick started to approach the table and he sat next to Quin. "Hey Quin, Alan." Alan looked up and saw Nick's eyes were bloodshot. "Dude, are you okay? Your eyes are hella red." Nick rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, I'm just, uh...tired." Alan nodded.

"Hey fellas." Em's voice was heard.

She sat down next to Alan who gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello, dear lover." Alan said with a smile. Em smirked.

Nick and Em barely looked at each other. Alan didn't noticed because he just ate the whole time.

The time flew by. Before anyone knew it was noon, and that meant lunch.

Alena was about to sit down when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, Alena." She turned around to see Nick.

"Um, hey? What's up?"

"I need you to come with me. Now." Nick sounded urgent, not scared, or nervous. Just urgent.

"Uh, o-ok-okay." Alena said. She grabbed an apple and then she grabbed Nick's hand.

Alena was led to a cabin. They went inside and she saw a fountain.

"This is the Poseidon cabin." Nick said as Alena bit into her apple. "And this," Nick pointed to the fountain, "is what will help you contact your mom." Nick said, smiling, very proud of himself for coming up with this solution.

Alena dropped her apple. "What?" Alena was a little uncomfortable doing this. She didn't know where she was or what she was doing, but she let Nick lead the way.

Nick explained how to create the iris message, which was a new term to Alena. Alena pulled a silver clip out of her wavy, dirty blond hair.

She held it to the light and it reflected on the water, creating a rainbow, just like Nick said.

"Okay, you got this, just say the words, remember, exactly." Nick said. "Right, got it." Alena said hesitantly. She felt bad, she didn't wanna really do this, but Nick had already thrown his drachma at the rainbow; she had learned the name of the coin that disappeared in the mist.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, please accept my offering." Alena said. She closed her eyes and thought about her mom. When she opened her eyes she saw a figure appear in the rainbow.

Alena's eyes started to water and she felt a frog in her throat.

When the figure fully appeared a "what in the world?" was heard on the other side.

Alena just couldn't do it. She waved her hand across the mist. She was sobbing by now. Her hand covering her mouth, and tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do it, I just couldn't do it." Alena said, looking at Nick. He reached over and hugged her and she hugged back. "I'm so sorry." "No, no, don't be I should've asked if you were okay with this first." Alena chuckled, "Yeah, you should've." Nick held her chin up, so she was looking up at him. "Yeah?" He said smiling that perfect smile Alena adored so much. He wiped her tears away.

Alena looked down, and broke away from the hug, she was blushing.

"If I remember correctly, you have bow and arrow training next?" Nick said.

"Um, yes." Alena said. They walked out of the cabin.

Nick and Alena passed by Em, and just for a moment Nick and Em made eye contact. Nick quickly looked away.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Alan. It was like any other day, besides the fact that the whole camp just got attacked.

It was finally 5:00 pm, which meant free time. Everybody had free time from 5:00 pm through 6:00 pm. Alan always hung out with Em during his free time, so he went on his way to find his girlfriend.

"Alan, hey!" Alan heard Em's voice. "Hey, beautiful."

Em grabbed Alan's hand. "Whoa, hey where are we going?" Alan chuckled. They eventually ended up behind The Big House. Em pressed her lips on Alan's roughly and ruffled her hand through his gorgeously messy hair. He cupped his hands in her face and they made out. Their session only lasted for a few minutes.

Alan bit his bottom lip and raised his eyebrows. "That's one way to start off an evening." He said chuckling to himself.

"Yeah, well I wanted to give you something to remember." Em said sadly. "Why?" Alan said with a confused grin.

Em took a deep breath in, "Alan," She paused, she smiled at Alan like it was the last time she would ever see him, "I'm breaking up with you." Em said. Alan's grin immediately turned to a frown. He laughed doubtfully, but soon noticed Em wasn't laughing.

"Em, we've been dating for 3 years, our anniversary is in two days."

"Yeah, I know." Em said sadly.

"Did I do something wrong? Do I need to change something?" Alan asked desperately. "No, Alan you're fine." Em saying wishing he would just accept it.

"Then what?" Said Alan a little too loudly, but he was frustrated.

Em looked away from Alan. "I slept with someone else." Em said, her voice soft and gentle.

Alan's eyes started to water. "When? Who? Where?" Em hesitated. "That doesn't really seem that impor…" She was interrupted, " Em? Seriously? The least you could do is tell me." Em sighed, "Last night, the Poseidon cabin, and" Em didn't want to finish her sentence, but it really was the least she could do, "and Nick."

"Nick?" Alan's disappointment very clear in his voice.

"Alan, I'm sorry, truly."

"You know, maybe it isn't such a bad idea if we break up." said plainly, wiping a tear from his eye.

Alan left Em behind The Big House. He went on his way to find someone else.

Alan eventually found Nick; it looked like he was waiting for someone, but he was by himself and that is all that matter to Alan.

"Hey, Alan." Nick said looking around. "If you don't mind I'm kinda waiting for someone."

"Did Em sleep with you?" Alan said bluntly. Nick immediately stopped looking around and looked at Alan.

"Wow. Um, yes" Nick said.

"That bitch!" Alan mumbled to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, look, dude, I know you're angry, but no excuse to use that word. Em isn't a bad person, she made a mistake, who doesn't. It was my fault to." Nick told Alan.

"Damn right it was your fault it to, I thought you were my friend. I trusted you." Alan had a few tears coming down his face.

Nick put his hand on Alan's shoulder, but Alan slid it off.

"Alan, you don't have to forgive me, but please forgive Em, she really is a good person."

Alan stayed silent.

"Didn't you forgive your dad when he went to prison." Nick wasn't thinking about what he said when he said it, but decided to go with it.

Alan remained quiet, and looked up at Nick, " How the hell do you know about that?" Alan asked.

"It doesn't matter, didn't you forgive him?"

"No, no, I never told anyone about that, it does matter because I only wrote that in my diar…" Alan had realized it.

"You ready my diary didn't you?" Nick didn't respond, he only gave a guilty silence.

"You cliché asshole." Alan gave a forced laugh. "Fuck you, Nick." Alan started to turn around, he tilted his head a little bit. "Oh that's right, Em already did."

Alan turned around and started to walk and heard Nick's voice behind him, "You can't just be the victim, you must have know at some point she wasn't into you anymore!"

Alan didn't even turn his back to face Nick, he just kept walking and held both his hands in the air, raising his middle fingers.

Alan walked all the way to the Poseidon cabin. He opened the door gently and walked inside.

He started to cry. "Gods, I miss you, Percy." Alan whispered. He sniffled and wiped his face.

At dinner Alan sat at the Tyche table. He didn't talk and he only had a few bites of his meal. He overall, looked really depressed.

Alan started to head over to the North Woods when he all of a sudden felt Quin's arm around his shoulder.

"Hey, Lucky." Quin turned to face Alan and started to walk backwards. "One question — are you ready to ruuuummmbbblle?!" Quin asked. Alan and Quin had unarmed combat together. Quin noticed Alan was feeling down.

"Lucky? Hey, man are you okay?" Quin stopped in his tracks.

"Do you think bad thing happen to bad people?" Alan looked into Quin purple eyes.

Quin chuckled, "Alan, you are the son of the goddess of luck, how could anything bad happen to you?"

Alan down, "Yeah, right."

Quin felt bad. "Uh, no, I don't think bad things happen to bad people; I think bad things happen to people who are in the wrong place at the wrong time. I also don't think you are a bad person." Quin answered.

"How would you know?"

"Are you okay?" Quin asked Alan.

"At the moment? Not at all." Alan said calmly as tears started to fell from his eyes. Quin pulled him into a hug.

"I heard you and Em broke up." Quin said.

"Yeah, um does everyone know?" Alan asked pulling away from the hug.

"Word gets around pretty quick around here." Quin smiled. They both walked to the woods.

At the campfire everybody seemed less tense than yesterday. That's how it Seemed, and it didn't get any better when Rachel Elizabeth Dare started to shake in the middle of a song.

She fell to the ground with her eyes rolled back, some of the campers started to panic. Chiron had to come over to move them away from her.

Rachel started to glow a bright green, but what surprised everyone even more was that she started to rise to her feet. Her arm started to stretch out, and her fisted hand let out a finger and she pointed, and in a raspy voice that everyone heard was the one word— " _You!"_

 **A/N: Ha! I'm evil. Gah I suck at updating. I will try my best to make future chapter this long, but I'm proud of myself this is my longest chapter, yay. Also yay to Bodecea for reading parts of my story and helping me with my writers block, you are a blessing. Leave feedback for me guys, I love it when you give me comments. Well thats all for now, deuces (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	7. End

p style="text-align: center;"So I am so sorry to everyone, but I will not be continuing this story. Believe me I really wanted to finish this and I wanted it to succeed, but it can't. I really thought I could do this but I have too much going on in my life right now. However, I did know what that plot was and if you wish to know as well you message me privately and I will share it with again I am terribly sorry./p 


End file.
